For Good
by KikiJuanita
Summary: They had a romance and it was brief and they went their separate ways. However a baby was born from their brief time together and when the mother can't deal on her own, she leaves the child on the father's doorstep, telling him she can't look after the child. It's then up to him along with the help of some good friends to raise the child (Tina and Mike also characters in story)


_A/N:_ This isn't my first fic on here as you can see, or my first Glee one either. I have been writing for years, and as you can see from my account, have written a lot of different stories, for a lot of different movies and shows, including one Glee one that I posted on here a while back. One that seemingly a lot of people read, but there was no reviews for.

So therefore let me set this out from the beginning – if you read it the story then, thank you. If you like it and want to comment in a review, then please do. However if you have anything negative to say about it, then please keep those comments and flames to yourself. I have read stories over the years that I have not liked, and I never decided to leave someone rude comments like I have gotten in the past. Constructive and helpful criticism is allowed, but no flat out "this sucks, because of that and that" or "well you haven't got a clue as to what you're writing"

I apologise for the awfully long winded Author's note – however I feel as when someone puts their time and effort into something, and also their heart, the last thing they want to see is people hating on it.

Now in regards to the story, this story is completely AU. The only similarity with Glee you are going to see is the characters.

The six that are mentioned above are basically going to be it in this fic, however along the way others may pop up.

It should also be mentioned that for the purpose of this story, Blaine is straight – and if that is something that you're not comfortable reading, then you know where to find the button to back out of this story.

Mikki Kapowski, is my own original creation and she cannot be used or copied in any way without my permission.

All other characters you see do not belong to me (sadly) and are the property of Ryan Murphy and co as is the show Glee – if it did belong to me, there would be a lot more consistency and continuity within the show.

The movie upon which this is loosely based (and I mean very loosely), "Three Men and a Baby" – also does not belong me.

I am just taking some of the settings of that, and playing around with them for a bit.

Title of fic, is taken "For Good" taken from one of my favourite Broadway musicals, Wicked – and I felt it appropriate giving the lyrics and how it kind of fits with the storyline here.

I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It is completely finished, and I will post new chapters on a weekly basis. This story will be rated "M" for swearing and mentions of sex – I am not a smut writer and you will not see anything except that of suggesting stuff has happened from me.

Please review if you like and as I said, if you don't then keep the negativity to yourself.

This first chapter is a prologue, and no names are mentioned – leaving it up to you to guess who the 'two' are – think of it as a blind gossip item! Comment to me in reviews, if you think you know who they are and will see who by the time the first official chapter is posted, how many guessed correctly.

The characters are as follows:

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman

Blaine Anderson

Mike Chang

Tina Cohen – Chang (no relation to Mike)

Rachel Berry

Mikki Kapowski (own original character)

Okay now that the long winded and descriptive Authors Note is out of the way, on with the story!

Enjoy!

KJ xx

KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

Prologue

_It's often said in life that things happen for a reason. That the people who come into ours, are there for a purpose. That purpose isn't always known or even ever found out for some, however if one is to find out it can be life changing – in so, so many ways. Not just for the ones that are making that change, but also all those around them as well._

The first time they met, there was an inevitable spark. One couldn't deny that and one would be blind to see that there wasn't something there.

Stolen glances, cute messages and lunch time breaks; soon escalated to more, and before either of them realised what was happening they found themselves between the sheets.

When it ended as quickly as it had begun, neither of them thought they would ever see the other again.

Turns out life had other plans, and they would meet again. In a way that would not only change their lives, but those of the lives of some friends as well, and this is that story.

KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

Fave if you like, review if you like and want to guess who you think these two are!

KJ xxx


End file.
